Separated
by xXxBlackxButterflyxXx
Summary: After leaving True Cross Academy, Kaname and Yuki go off together and start to build a life of there own. they had a daughter by the name Yume Kuran. Everything is going well, untill unexpectedly they were attacked by a mob of vampires which causes the three to separate. Will they ever be reunited again?...read and find out...( sorry im not so good with summarys) YukixKaname
1. Separated

Ok guys, this is my first fanfic on this account. I previously had 3 other accounts which well hehe…I lost them all…*pats back*. Well hopefully I don't lose this one…..hopefully. Well I hope you like! Please review! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own this! All goes to the magnificent Matsuri hino! ( except for Yume and some other created characters of mine)

Chapter 1

Screams were heard outside the house, the ground rumbled beneath the young girl's feet as she rushed around her room gathering clothes and packing them in a bag just as her mother told her to. Her body was trembling and she was having a hard time breathing.

"Yume!" ( You~may)

The door busted open, the girl jumped.

"Mother!?"

The woman quickly grabbed the girl's bag and handed it to her.

"Yume, you need to get outta here right now! Here take this."

The woman handed Yume a small piece of paper, she took it.

"As soon as you leave this place, go straight to the address on that paper. When you get there, ask to speak to Kaien Cross, tell him everything that's happened, alright!?"

Yume nodded.

"But what about you and dad?", she asked.

Her mother hugged her tightly.

"We'll be fine, I promise and once this is over we will come and find you…I love you."

Tears gathered in the girls eyes.

"I love you to mom."

She let go.

"Now go Yume, run as fast as you can! Don't let anyone see you and no matter what don't look back!"

The girl nodded and darted from her room, down the stairs and out the back door. She did exactly what her mother told her, she ran out into the woods, looking around she saw no one following her. She ran as fast as she could, faster then she ever had before in her 15 years of being alive, faster then she ever thought she could. After some time when she was certain that absolutely no one was following her, she stopped and took a short break. She put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths, closing her eyes, she calmed herself.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard behind her, her eyes widened, knowing exactly what it was. Tears slowly started to make there way to the surface, building up in her eyes and pouring over, her body started to tremble again, she dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She stayed there like that for a couple of minutes, she then dug her hand into the small pocket of her black ruffled skirt and took out the piece of paper her mother gave to her. She unfolded the piece of paper and read the words out slowly to herself.

"True Cross Academy?"

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm an idiot….anyways! How did ya like it!? Please review I'd like to know what ya think...


	2. Surprise meeting

Chapter twooooooo….please review ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime Matsuri Hino does...

**Chapter 2**

'Holy crap!' Yume thought. 'It's freaking huge!'

Yume stood in front of the academy's front gate, eyes wide and mouth open, she stared in complete amazement. This was the place her mother told her to come to, her eyes flickered and she looked down. The thought of her mother upset her, she had no idea what happened to her and she was almost scared to know what happened. Yume hugged her stomach feeling a bit sick, covering her mouth with her hand tears swelled up in her eyes.

'Go straight to the address on this piece of paper. When you get there, ask to speak with Kaien Cross, tell him everything that's happened, alright!?' her mothers words echoed in her head once again.

Her eyes widened, she completely forgot why she was here, she sucked in a breath and slowly let it out as her hands dropped to her sides. Yume looked up, determine shown clearly throughout her eyes, clenching her fist she walked through the gate.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in."

A young girl about the age of 15 or so popped her head in.

"Um…Headmaster, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with but there's a girl here saying that she must speak with you right away. She said it's an emergency."

The headmaster and Yagari exchanged looks.

"Do you want me to tell her to just wait?" the girl asked.

He shook his head and smiled softly.

"No, its alright. Let her in, after all an emergency is an emergency."

The girl nodded then closed the door and went to go retrieve their unexpected guest. The headmaster turned towards Yagari.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No not at all, actually I'm quite curious." Yagari said expressionless.

"Well I just hope its not any bad news, I can't handle an-." He was cut off as the door opened.

The two looked over at the door as a young girl walked in. She was about 5'1 with short curly brown hair and big light brown eyes, her skin was slightly pale but flawless. She was wearing a white blouse with a red vest over it. She had a black ruffled skirt on and black and red stripped knee high socks with a pair of black combat boots. She also had a small backpack that looked like it was over packed.

Yume scanned over the two men for a second making sure there wasn't any type of threat (considering they are both vampire hunters and vampires as well). The headmaster stood up and was fixing to say something but she beat him to it.

"Are you Kaien Cross?" she asked in a serious tone.

The man looked a bit surprised, he nodded slowly.

"My name is Yume Kuran, I am the daughter of Yuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran. 3 days ago, my parents and I were attacked by a large group of level-Es, which cause me to split with my parents. I do not know where they are or if they are together, I don't even know for sure if they're alive or not. All I know is that right before I left my home, my mother told me to come to this address and tell Kaien Cross everything that has happened."

Silence fell upon the room, the two males stood there not a single word escaping there lips. Their eyes were wide and their mouths slightly hung open, both were having quite a hard time processing the information they had received.

"That's a lot of info to take in all at once…" Yagari stated then looked over at Kaien, his eye twitched and he sighed.

Yagari sat back down and gave a look of annoyance.

"Please excuse this idiot of a man…..he's a bit…eh…emotional." He said.

Yume looked over at the headmaster and flinched, the man was flopped down on his desk sobbing, Yume raised an eyebrow. All the sudden he shot up and tackled the girl, still crying his eyes out, he gave out a very annoying scream.

"W-what in the world!? Get off me you creep!" Yume yelled trying to peal the man off of her but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh my dear granddaughter! I have a granddaughter!" he yelled.

"Granddaughter?" Yume questioned. "Oh whatever! GET OFF ME ALREADY!"

The sound of a gun cocking was heard as Kaien slowly turned around, Yagari had the gun pointed to Kaien's head.

"Let the girl go"

**Later on**

Yume and Yagari were sitting across from each other, as for Kaien on the other hand, he was sitting alone in a dark corner pouting. Yagari had made tea for the girl and sat her down, telling her to explain everything that happened.

"I see." He said.

Yume was looking down, the warm cup of tea cupped in her hands. She had a weird feeling in her stomach after explaining it all to . She saw him stand up and she looked up at him.

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now, the sun is starting to come up. We'll wait till sundown then we will put a search team together to go find Kaname and Yuki."

He looked down at her.

"For now, we should get some rest alright?"

"I agree." Kaien got up walking over to the two, his pouting over with.

Yume nodded.

"You will be sleeping in my private house is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Yes", she stood up then bowed. "Thank you for all your help."

She then felt warm hands on her shoulders, she looked up to see Kaien smiling softly.

'so this is my Grandfather?' she thought.

"There's no need to thank us, were family after all." He said.

Kaien then had one of his assistants escort Yuki to his home and to her room. Yume thanked her for the help then stepped inside her room and threw herself onto the bed, which was quite comfortable. She sighed then sat up.

"What a day." She said tiredly.

Walking over to the window she shut the curtains blocking the morning sun from coming in. Yume then decided to take a shower, after that she put on a long black silk nightgown and buried herself underneath the covers. She hadn't had any sleep in 3 day, she was exhausted, her mother and father then came to mind, she felt a lup in her throat as her eyes slowly started to close. A single tear escaped and fell down her face.

'Mom, dad…..where are you?'

FINALLY! ITS DONE! Hehe…:3 please review! ^^ thanks….oh and yea Kaien and Yagari are vampires if ya were wondering lol ^^


	3. he

Chapter threeeeeeeeee! Hope ya like it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own this Matsuri Hino does…..

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks pasted and there was no sign of Kaname or Yuki, at this point Yume started to really worry. The headmaster sent out a search team to find them and safely escort them back to the academy but there wasn't even the slightest trace of them, even their own house had mysteriously disappeared or the leftovers of what was their house. She tried not to think about it to much, if she did, she would end up getting sick and freaking out. The headmaster was very worried about his granddaughter so he decided to enroll her into the night class, of course because of her being a pureblood and on top of that being a Kuran, everyone within the night class adored her.

Yume was looking out the window of her classroom, she was sitting on the window seal with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Lady Yume?"

She opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a boy with dark blue hair and pitch black eyes, he was tall and very handsome. He was Yume's best friend ever since she first arrived in the night class, he was the only person who had the guts to go up to her and actually speak to her.

"What is it, Yoshino?" she asked.

He looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "You seem a bit…upset."

Yume didn't respond, she looked back out the window. She really couldn't answer that question, not because she didn't want to but because she herself didn't know what was wrong with her. Everyone stared at Yume, wondering what was wrong.

"Did someone hurt you?"

A boy with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes asked. She shook her head in response, the boy looked at Yoshino, he shrugged. The blonde looked back at Yume.

"My lady, please won't you tell us what's wrong?" he said.

"Yukio, I'm fine alright?" Yume said, holding up her hand.

"Would you all just stop harassing Lady Yume!?"

Yukio turned around to see Rina, she had short orange hair and a mean look on her face with her arms crossed. She had a bit of a husky voice and she was very bossy, but she loved Yume very much.

, she would do anything for her.

"Shut up Rina! We're not harassing her!" Yukio spat at her.

"It sure looks li-"

"That's enough." Yume stepped in. "Both of you."

The two stopped arguing instantly, there wasn't even a glare or a little 'hmph' from the two.

"Look I'm fine, I assure you that I'm alright, ok? So please don't fight."

Everyone's heart almost melted when Yume said that, except for Yoshino, he just quietly stared at her. He knew that was a lie, in these two weeks of Yume being here, he learned a lot about her, he knows her like the back of his hand and he knew something was up. He closed his eyes forgetting it.

'I'll just have to ask her some other time, when were alone, since she's refusing to state it aloud to everyone.' He thought.

Yume walked into her house…or the house she was currently staying in. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway, she passed her grandfathers private office then walked back and stopped in front of it. She looked down and saw the light peeking from underneath the door, she also heard mumbles, being her curious self, she pressed her ear up against the door.

"So there's stile no sign of those two?"

That was 's voice.

"Nope, not even a single trace."

That was Kaiens voice.

"How's Yume?" Yagari asked.

Kaien sighed.

"I'm worried about her, she hasn't been herself lately. She's been so down, I think the thought of her parents most likely being dead is getting to her."

Yume's eyes saddened.

"Well anyways, **he **is coming back tomorrow, so we need to keep a close eye on him. Remember he doesn't even know of Yume's existence." Yagari said.

'He?' Yume thought.

"I'm aware, but I can't help but wonder what he will do when he finds out." Kaien said.

"He won't do anything, I'll make sure of it."

Yume tried to adjust herself so she could hear more clearly but that only resulted to accidentally pushing open the door a little, her eyes widened and she took off not making a sound. She reached her room and ran in, closing the door behind her, Yume took a deep breath then let it out. She flopped on her bed and thought back to the conversation she was ease dropping on.

'Who is **he**?' she thought. 'And what did he mean by I wonder what he will do when he finds out?...Who is he!?'

"Urg! I'm so confused!"

hehehe :-D Who is this he? And what does he want with Yume? You'll find out next chapter! ; D Anyways sorry this chap was kinda boring nothing exciting happened but next chap I promise will be very exciting….please review ^^


	4. Preparing for the worst

Here's chapter three ^^, please review…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight…..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next night, Yume already left for school with Yoshino, Kaien was in his office thinking things over. He didn't get much sleep, he was too worried about a certain man coming back from a month long mission. He wasn't so worried about the man himself, he was worried about how he would react to Yume being Yuki's daughters. He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his face. There was a knock at the door then it opened, Kaien looked up, putting his glasses back on.

"Hey." Yagari stepped in and closed the door behind him. "You look like crap."

"Thanks, that made me feel so much better." Kaien said sarcastically. "Is everything set?"

Yagari nodded. "I informed Yoshino of the current situation, he understood what he was to do. Also I asked two hunters from the organization to stand by just in case."

"Thank you Toga." Kaien said.

Yagari nodded.

"When will he be here?" Kaien asked.

"Here shortly I believe…" Yagari responded.

Kaien closed his eyes. "Very well."

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the night class<strong>

Yume was twirling her pencil around between her fingers and staring off into space as her teacher lectured everyone about how great some (now dead) vampire was. Yoshino was sitting next to her, his feet were propped up on the desk and he was leaning back with his hands behind his head. She was thinking about last night when she was ease dropping on her grandfather and , she was trying so hard to figure out who this 'he' was. She couldn't figure it out and it annoyed her, she closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, Yoshino noticed.

"Is everything ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, everything is just freaking perfect." She went off.

He decided to let it go, clearly seeing she was pissed off…

"Lady Yume, Yoshino, the headmaster wishes to see you." The teacher announced.

Yume looked at Yoshino, who got up and took Yume by the waist, leading her out the room.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door, Kaien and Yagari exchanged looks then stood up.<p>

"Come in." Kaien said.

The door opened and the man stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey guys, I'm finally back." The male stated.

"Yes, seems so." Kaien said. "Zero, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sit Zero, now." Yagari ordered.

Zero did as he was told and sat down, Kaien and Yagari sat across from him.

"What's this about?" the white haired man asked.

Kaien sighed. "Two weeks ago a girl came to us, looking for help, she was separated from her parents. We've been looking for them ever since but unfortunately there's still no sign."

"Annnd what's this gotta do with me?" Zero asked.

"Well," Yagari started. "This girls parents, you're not going to like this."

"Just tell me already, would ya?"

"The girls name is Yume Kuran, her mom is Yuki and Kaname." He said.

Kaien braced himself and Yagari grabbed his gun, Zero's eyes widened. There was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Grandfather you wanted to see us?" Yume walked in.

Zero shot up and pulled the Bloody Rose and pointed it at Yume's head…he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>ooooooh shit Zero killed Yume...maybe...maybe not…heheheh don't hate me lol please review….nothing bad please…<p> 


	5. Heart warming

Chapters 5, please review…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight….

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The Bloody Rose echoed throughout the house. Kaien's eyes were wide as well as Yagari's, Yume wasn't so surprised, her face showed a bit of shock but nothing more.

She looked up at the ceiling watching the purple symbol from the gun fade away, right as Zero pulled the trigger, Yoshino came out of no where and took Zero's arm pointing it upward, Yoshino kicked Zero's left foot, tripping him and as he was falling Yoshino slammed his palm right in the middle of Zero's chest and slammed him on the ground, blood spat from his mouth. Currently Yoshino had Zero's arm between his knee and elbow, threatening to break it and his other hand pointing down to Zero's face, long, very sharp nails grew. He was telling the white haired man that he wasn't afraid of killing him and if he moved he would do so.

Zero gritted his teeth, his rage getting thicker, Yagari walked over to Zero and looked down at him, at the same time, cocking his gun.

"Zero you need to calm down." He said. "You have three guns pointing at you and you have Yoshino fixing to take your life if you move."

Yagari gestured to the two vampire hunters who snuck in, they were pointing their guns at him, which were already cocked and ready to fire as well as Yagari's.

"Let go of the pistol." Kaien ordered.

Zero cursed in defeat and let it fall from his hand, Kaien unhooked it from its chain and took it, putting it in one of his drawers.

"Yoshino you can let go of him now, he's not a threat anymore." Kaien said.

Zero looked at Yoshino's expressionless face but when he looked into his now blood red eyes he could see how badly he wanted to kill him. Kaien raised an eyebrow.

"Yoshino?"

After a few seconds he finally let go, his eyes turned back to normal, he got up and walked towards Yume, Zero got up, he noticed the hunters still pointing their guns, he looked at Yagari.

"I thought I wasn't a threat?" he said boldly.

Yagari gave him a 'shut up before I beat the living crap outta you' look and then told them to lower their weapons, they obeyed. Yume was staring at Zero the whole time, she didn't take her eyes off of him for a second and he was aware of it.

"What are you staring at?" he asked not looking at her.

"That should be obvious." She said.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, right then she sounded so much like Kaname it sickened him. He absolutely refused to look at her.

"Grandpa, who is this man?" she asked.

"That's rude, why don't you just ask me yourself rather then the man right next to me." He spat.

"Well seeing that you won't even look at me, and I'm the rude one?" she spat right back at him a hint of asshole in her.

He looked at her. "Why don't you sto-" he trailed off, his eyes widened.

He looked her straight in the eye and saw Yuki, he covered his mouth and sat down on the couch looking away. She looked so much like Yuki, she was a spitting image, he hadn't noticed this earlier.

"Look Zero," Kaien walked over towards him and rested his hands on the other males shoulders. "I know this is hard for you and I know you're confused on what to do but you need to listen. Tell me the truth do you really think killing Yuki or even her daughter will solve what's between Yuki and you?" he asked but Zero didn't respond.

Kaien sighed and his hands left Zero's shoulders.

"Can we just put it all aside, at least until we find Yuki?" Kaien asked desperately.

Once again Zero didn't respond.

"Your name is Zero, am I correct?" Yume asked.

Zero slowly nodded, Yume walked over to him until she was right in front of him, he looked up at her.

"My name is Yume Kuran, its nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

He stood up and looked down at her. His eyes soften as he then hugged her, everyone's eyes widened.

"My name is Zero Kiryu," he let go of her." I…uhh…I use to be your mothers best friend."

She smiled sweetly. "I see." She said.

He looked away.

"Don't worry," she said seeing what his issue was. "I forgive you."

He sighed. "Thanks."

Kaien smiled. 'Yuki if only you were here to see this.' He thought.

"I guess I should apologize to him too." Zero said looking at Yoshino, who was looking out the window. He paid no attention to Zero.

"Yoshino." Yume called, He looked at her. "Get over here."

He sighed and walked over to them.

"Look dude sorry if I ticked ya off." Zero said scratching the back of his head.

Yoshino glared at him and yanked Zero up by his collar, his eyes turning red again.

"Just know, the next time you put lady Yume in danger, your head is gone, got it?"

Zero nodded.

"Why don't we all calm down and have a cup of tea?" Kaien said.

Yoshino released Zero. "With all due respect sir, we cant, we need to get back to class, we've been gone for to long."

"I agree." Yume stated and with that the two headed out the door.

"She looks so much like her." Zero said.

"It's crazy, huh?" Kaien agreed and sat down at his desk.

Yagari sat down on the couch and sighed, relaxing, Zero walked over to the window and watched the two walk back to class.

"What am I suppose to do?" Zero mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" Kaien looked at Zero.

"Oh, nothing." He responded

None of them were aware of the set of eyes watching them from a high treetop, the figure then disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Yay! This is where it's gonna get good! Prepare yourselves guys ^^ please review!<p> 


	6. His Appearance

Well here is chapter 6 and thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I appreciate it, its really encouraging for me to write more chapters, I wasn't at the top of my game when I started writing this I had no confidence and I was thinking about jus deleting the story but you guys are keeping my head up, thanks for that! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**5:00pm**

Yume was in her bed, sleeping, it was completely dark in her room compared to the bright sun outside, it was thanks to the black curtains Kaien provided for her. She stirred in her sleep, tossing and turning, moaning and whimpering, it was clear she was having a bad dream. The door to her bedroom opened then closed, a man with blonde hair walked in and sat on the bed next to Yume, he stared at her for a second then he slid his hand to her cheek, her body relaxed and the whimpers stopped. The male leaned down to her ear.

"Yume, wait for me a little while longer ok?" he whispered into her ear, and then he left.

Yume shot up, breathing heavily, she put a hand over her cheek, the same the mysterious blonde touched.

'That voice…was it his?'

* * *

><p><strong>9:00pm<strong>

Some of the night class students decided to take a night off from the classroom and ditch their professor for the town. They walked down the sidewalks and went into stores and acted like fools, they cracked jokes and laughed, it was nice to let go of the 'Cross life'. Since Yume left the academy, not even a single tiny thought crossed her mind about this morning, it was like it never happened and she was glad, she knew if she thought about it to much she would get frustrated. The group went to the park and sat underneath a huge tree.

"This feels nice." Both Rina and Yukio said at the same time, they glared at each other.

Yume giggled at their childish act, Yoshino smirked.

"Hey guys, look at the stars." A redheaded girl named Tina told them.

They all looked up and were amazed at what they saw, the stars were absolutely gorgeous, there were so many of them and they were so bright. Everyone just kind of stayed quiet for a little while, until Yume decided to randomly climb the tree they were sitting underneath.

"What are you doing?!" Yoshino asked her, getting up.

"What does it look like? I'm climbing a tree." She said smiling as she climbed up on a branch.

Yoshino blushed and looked away. "I can see your panties…"

"Ahh!" Yume tried to fix her red skirt but in result she let go of the branch, falling backwards, Yoshino caught her.

She glared at him. "Why were you looking anyways!?"

"What do you mean 'why was I looking'!? It was right in my face!"

The two heard a boat load of laughter and looked over, everyone was laughing at the little romance/comedy scene.

"You two sound like a old couple!" Yukio said.

Yume glared at them all, they stopped laughing and Yoshino put Yume down. Everyone then turned around ready to attack whatever it was that had been watching them the whole night. Yoshino stepped in front of Yume, his nails growing into sharp tips.

"Come out now!" Yukio ordered.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, Yume's eyes widened.

"Uncle Aido!?" she yelled and went to go run towards him.

"Don't move Yume." He said, she stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"Aido, what is it?" she asked.

He didn't respond but ice formed beneath his feet as well as Yume's and the rest of the group, suddenly an ice dome formed around them leaving Aido out.

"No!" Yume screamed.

Then screams were heard and blood splattered across the dome, after everything died down, the dome collapsed.

"Level-Es?" Rina questioned starting at all the bodies that started turning to ash.

Yume looked over at Aido and her eyes widened, she started running towards him, Yoshino noticed this and followed her. Aido stood there looking down at the anti-vampire sword that was planted inside him, blood dripped from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>2:30am<strong>

Yume was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, she was looking down gripping Aido's hand within hers.

"I'm so sorry Aido."

* * *

><p>Sorry guys this chapter was probably a bit confusing and fast but really I just wanted to get it over with im sooo tired…..sorry again.. :'(<p> 


End file.
